


Our Next Anniversary

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: It’s Valentine’s day, and Akira can’t tell if Ryuji is flirting with him or just being his usual, oblivious self.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Our Next Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon. It's probably pretty obvious, but this was inspired by the Valentine's day OVA.
> 
> I hope you like it!

When Ryuji asked to come to Akira’s bedroom, Akira knew there wasn’t a deeper meaning to it—and yet, his heart jumped with each step he took upstairs, as he heard Ryuji’s low footsteps follow him close. He didn’t know why he was so nervous… It was Valentine’s day, yes, but why should it matter? Ryuji had been alone with him in his bedroom countless times before, so it made no sense for him to be _that_ nervous just because of the date.

As soon as they got upstairs, Akira reached for the light switch.

“Aki…” he heard Ryuji’s voice close to him. “Keep the lights off.”

The request took him by surprise.

“Don’t you hate the dark, though?” he asked.

“It’s fine if I ain’t alone.”

Akira didn’t insist. He and Ryuji crossed that dimly lit room until they reached the bed, sitting side by side. Silence. Akira started to feel restless.

“Well, we can’t do anything with the lights out,” he pointed out, forcing a playful tone.

“I guess.”

“So, can I…?”

“No… Please, don’t.”

Ryuji’s answer was low, almost hesitant. Before Akira could say anything else, however, he felt Ryuji moving closer to him, until their arms touched. That sensation, as well as the persistent silence, were enough to make him feel anxious.

“Ryuji…?” he said. “Is something wrong?”

He didn’t answer immediately, and his hesitation made Akira’s chest tighten with concern.

“Are you disappointed that I’m the one here with you?” asked Ryuji, finally.

Hearing his voice was a small relief to Akira, who almost relaxed before the question made more sense in his mind.

“No,” he said. “It’s good not to be alone in a day like this.”

“Would you be happier with a girl, though?” insisted Ryuji.

“Why are you asking me this?”

Akira couldn’t see much more than the contours of Ryuji’s face, slightly illuminated by the streetlights outside, so his expression was hard to read. Ryuji forced a laugh, shaking his head.

“Sorry…” he said. “The answer should be obvious already.”

Akira bit his lip, unhappy with the evasive response. He reached for the end of his t-shirt, playing with it to alleviate his anxiety as he tried to think of what to say.

“Would _you_ be happier with a girl right now?” he asked.

To his surprise, the answer came quickly, accompanied by a low chuckle.

“No way, man…” said Ryuji. “I’m always happier when I’m with you.” He made a pause, proceeding in a hesitant tone. “Is it weird that I was hoping you’d be alone today?”

Akira’s heart jumped, and he had to make an effort to sound calm.

“That’s mean…” he said, forcing a laugh.

“Ain’t it?”

Ryuji imitated him, forcing a brief laugh that didn’t last long. Soon, the bedroom was taken by silence again. Akira could tell he wasn’t the only one who was nervous, but he still didn’t know how to interpret Ryuji’s words and reactions—and he definitely didn’t want to come to the wrong conclusion.

“Aki…” said Ryuji after a while. “Do you like someone?”

Akira inhaled sharply.

“Yes.”

“I see,” answered Ryuji. “Sorry for askin’ outta nowhere.”

Ryuji seemed about to let the subject go, but, before he could, Akira gathered the courage to speak.

“How about you?” he asked. “Do you like someone?”

There was another moment of silence before his answer came, almost as low as a whisper.

“Yeah… a lot.”

A feeling of euphoria spread throughout Akira’s body. He told himself to control his expectations, but his hopes spoke much louder than his fears.

“Can I ask who it is?”

A nervous laugh left Ryuji’s lips.

“I don’t think you’ll like the answer,” he said.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Ryuji didn’t respond immediately. Akira didn’t rush him, despite his growing impatience. He heard the sound of a deep breath, followed by a single question.

“What would you think if a guy liked you?”

The answer came easily to him, leaving his mouth before he could think twice about it.

“Depending on the guy… I’d be very happy.”

“Really?” asked Ryuji.

“Really.”

Akira stared at Ryuji, trying to read his reaction, but it was impossible to tell what kind of expression he had. Before he could say anything, Ryuji closed the distance between them, first touching his face with his fingertips, from his cheek to his chin. He approached their lips, and, for a moment, he did nothing but softly brush them together. He waited another moment, as if to see if Akira would move away, then turned that light touch into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, and also slightly hesitant. Akira placed his hands on Ryuji’s shoulders, slowly allowing one of them to go up to the side of Ryuji’s neck. It seemed to last for no more than an instant before Ryuji broke the kiss, moving away just enough to whisper:

“I love you.”

His quiet, but sweet words made Akira smile.

“I love you too.”

Saying that, Akira leaned in for a second kiss. He could feel Ryuji’s body relaxing by his side, as if that answer had finally freed him from the doubts he still had. Ryuji placed his arms around Akira’s body, hugging him close to his chest. This time, they didn’t rush it, allowing the kiss and caresses to continue, slowly turning all that anxiety into delight and reassurance.

“You don’t know how scared I was of tellin’ you…” murmured Ryuji.

“I do,” said Akira. “I wanted to tell you for so long too.”

Ryuji didn’t answer for a moment.

“You really meant it, didn’t you?” he asked in a hesitant voice.

“I did,” said Akira. “I love you, Ryuji.”

His answer made Ryuji show a small, relieved smile.

“Aki…”

Instead of saying another word, Ryuji tightened his embrace, gently caressing Akira’s hair. As much as Akira’s heart was still racing, Ryuji’s warmth and touch made him feel calm like nothing else—as if, as long as he stayed in that comfortable embrace, nothing bad could ever happen to him.

* * *

They were lying close to each other on the bed when Akira noticed a notification on his phone. He reached for it, seeing that there were a few messages from Ann in their _OG Phantoms_ group. After reading them, he turned the phone to Ryuji, so he could do the same.

**Ann: Hey, boys…**

**Ann: The other girls and I passed by the Leblanc to give you some chocolates…**

**Ann: But the place was all dark, so we went back home.**

**Ann: We’ll go back there by tomorrow morning.**

**Ann: Take good care of each other until then. ;)**

“What’s with the winkin’ face?” asked Ryuji, furrowing his brow. “And how did she know that we’re together?”

“I don’t know…” Akira thought for a moment. “Maybe the girls already figured out that we like each other.”

“What? Before _we_ did?”

Ryuji’s question made Akira think for a moment. Suddenly, all those strange jokes and insinuations from Ann and Futaba made a lot more sense. He let out a small, frustrated sigh.

“That’s actually… pretty depressing,” he admitted. “But at least we’ll get chocolates tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” said Ryuji. “But I’m already imagining Ann and Futaba’s smug faces, and it’s fuckin’ annoying.”

“They won’t let us be, will they?”

“They won’t.”

Ryuji groaned with the thought, then buried his face on Akira’s chest.

“Whatever…” he murmured. “I’m too happy to be frustrated right now.”

Akira giggled to himself, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair.

“Now that they mentioned it,” he said, “I wish I bought you some chocolates too.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“But you already gave me one,” Akira reminded him.

“C’mon,” Ryuji shrugged, “that tiny thing doesn’t count.”

“It does!” insisted Akira. “It’s chocolate from the boy I love! And I couldn’t even repay the favor…”

His dramatic tone and expression made Ryuji laugh.

“Don’t worry, dude…” he said. “You can give me double next year.”

Akira considered it for a moment.

“Make it triple…” he said. “It’ll be our anniversary too, after all.”

“Shit, you’re right!”

Ryuji looked at him, his eyes slightly widened.

“Holy shit, Aki…” he said. “That’ll be a lot of chocolates!”

He sounded so excited… Akira made an effort not to squish his cheeks and kiss his entire face.

“And how is that a problem?” he asked, instead.

“It ain’t!” A small, happy laugh left Ryuji’s lips. “Man… I can’t wait for it!”

Only then it crossed Akira’s mind that the two of them had been together for no more than a few hours, and yet, were already making plans for the next year. It was such a silly thing, but still a reassuring one.

“Me neither,” he answered in a low voice, placing a brief, soft kiss on the top of Ryuji’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
